Blair Waldorf
thumb|241px|Blair Waldorf Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass (geb. Waldorf, geschiedene Waldorf Grimaldi) ist die Protagonistin der Buchreihe "Gossip Girl" und der gleichnahmigen Serie, in welcher sie von Leighton Meester verkörpert wird. Staffel 1 Am Anfang der Staffel ist Blair mit Nate Archibald zusammen. Nach der Ankunft von Serena erfährt sie von Nate das dieser mit ihr geschlafen hat. Blair verzeiht Nate und beginnt einen Krieg mit Serena. Serena und Blair verzeihen einander und werden auch wieder beste Freundinnen. Auf eine Maskenball, will Blair endlicthumb|206px|Blair und Natethumb|194px|Blair und Chuckh mit Nate ihr erstes Mal erleben, doch dieser hat immer noch Gefühle für Serena. Als Blair dies bemerkt, macht sie mit ihm Schluss und schläft mit Chuck Bass. An ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag gesteht ihr Chuck, das er Gefühle für sie hat, sie schläft erneut mit ihm, weil ihr Wunsch wieder mit Nate zusammen zu kommen, fehlschlägt. Nach einigen Problemen mit ihrer Familie hat sie eine Affäre mit Chuck, beendet diese jedoch und kommt wieder mit Nate zusammen. Nachdem Nate aber von der Affäre erfährt, beendet er ihre Beziehung. Blairs Welt scheint zusammen gebrochen, nachdem sie sich mit Serena gestritten hat und selbst Chuck sie nicht mehr haben will. Serena kann sie jedoch überzeugen nicht zu ihrem Vater nach Frankreich zu fahren. Um sich wieder ihre Welt aufzubauen führt sie einen Krieg gegen Jenny den sie am Ende auch gewinnt. Nachdem Georgina Sparks, eine alte Freundin von Serena wieder auftaucht und diese erpresst hilft Blair Serena sie loszuwerden. Chuck hilft ihr dabei und die beiden kommen sich wieder näher. Die Beiden beschließen es miteinander zu versuchen und wollen zusammen in die Toskana fliegen. Chuck hat jedoch Angst eine feste Beziehung einzugehen verstzt sie und Blair fliegt alleine fort. Staffel 2 Blair ist immer noch verletzt von dem, was Chuck ihr angetan hat und belügt ihn über ihrer Gefühle zu ihrem neuen Freund "James". Chuck gegenüber behauptet sie, ihn so zu lieben wie damals Nate, Serena gesteht sie aber ihren neuen Freund eigentlich langweilig zu finden und überhaupt keine Gefühle für ihn zu haben. Das ändert sich jedoch, als dieser ihr gesteht, gar nicht James zu heißen, sondern ein englischer Aristokrat namens Lord Marcus zu sein. Sie bietet Chuck jedoch an ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben, wenn er ihr seine Liebe gesteht, als ihm das nicht gelingt, fährt sie mit Marcus davon. Auf Blairs "Back to School"-Party macht Chuck ihr wieder eindeutig Avancen, was sie nicht unberührt lässt, als er sie jedoch bittet mit ihm zu schlafen geht sie angewidert weg. Als Blair daraufhin sofort mit Marcus schlafen will, bittet sie ihn sich mit ihr auf ihrem Zimmer zu treffen. Chuck hört dies jedoch mit an und kommt ihm zuvor. Als sie sich gerade küssen kommt Markus ins Zimmer und sieht die Beiden. Blair leugnet erst gewusst zu haben, dass es nicht Marcus war, gibt es dann aber doch zu, gesteht ihm aber auch, dass sie jetzt wirklich nur Marcus wolle und er ihr beweisen müsste, dass er es auch wolle. Als die beiden sich küssen, geht Chuck deprimiert an ihnen vorbei. Später bittet sie Chuck Vanessa zu verführen, um diese dadurch zu demütigen und bietet ihm an im Gegenzug an dafür mit ihm zu schlafen. Als sie und Chuck sich küssen, verlangt er nun seinerseits die drei Wort „Ich liebe dich“, aber auch ihr gelingt es nicht sie auszusprechen, woraufhin er geht. Als Blair Serena um Hilfe bei ihren Problemen mit Chuck bittet, verweist diese auf Dan, der ihr rät, dass sie, statt sich rar zu machen lieber möglichst häufig in seiner Gegenwart erscheinen solle. Blair lauert Chuck auf und macht nun ihm eindeutig Avancen, wodurch sie ihn schließlich dazu bringt sie in eine Bar zu begleiten. Chuck wird allerdings schnell klar, was Blairs Plan ist, und er geht. Verzweifelt ruft Blair Dan an und erzählt ihm, was passiert ist. Der empfiehlt ihr, ihn zu Hause abzupassen. Der Plan scheint zu gelingen, doch kurz bevor sie miteinander schlafen sieht Chuck eine Sms von Serena, die deutlich macht, dass auch das nur zu Blairs Plan gehörte und er geht wütend. Daraufhin rät Dan Blair das Risiko einzugehen und Chuck ihre Liebe zu gestehen, woraufhin Blair Chuck eine Sms schreibt, mit der Bitte sich zu treffen. Als Dan jedoch erfährt, was sie Vanessa angetan hat, hält er sie davon ab und Chuck teilt ihr mit, dass das Ganze damit für ihn erledigt ist. Später erfährt er von Dan, dass sie wirklich vorhatte es ihm zu sagen und dass es Dans Schuld ist, dass sie es nicht konnte. Daraufhin taucht er bei Blair auf und erklärt ihr, dass die Beiden sich einander nicht ihre Liebe gestehen können liegt nicht darin, dass sie sich nicht lieben, sondern dass sie sobald es raus sei die Jagd und das Spiel vermissen würden, das sie derzeit verbindet. Kurz darauf versucht sie die neue Beziehung ihrer Mutter mit Cyrus Rose, den sie nicht ausstehen kann, zu ruinieren, was ihr anfangs auch gelingen zu scheint. Letzten endlich versteht sie sich aber dann doch noch besser mit ihm, ist aber dennoch geschockt, als die Beiden verkünden, zusammen ziehen zu wollen. Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5